The Princess Life
by MastaGamerita
Summary: What if Channary never died? What if Cinder had never been thrown into the fire, therefore was never sent to Earth? What would Cinder and Kai's relationship be like? More importantly: what would Cinder be like? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: The Alliance

Selene burst through the door, fuming with rage. Channary jumped; she had never seen her daughter so angry before.

"How _dare_ you betroth me to someone I don't even know without my consent!" Selene exclaimed, stomping up to her mother.

Channary smiled that big, innocent smile of hers that made Selene scowl. "Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Channary said.

"The marriage alliance you set up for Luna with Prince Kai and I!"

"Ohhhh, that. Well my dear, I didn't want to bother you with all the politics and whatnot, so I decided to take care of it all for you, and just let you enjoy your wedding." Channary said.

"Mother, this is _marriage_ we're talking about! You can't just decide who I'm going to marry, and then expect me to be okay with it!" Selene said.

"Sweetie," Channary said, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I wouldn't betroth you to someone if I didn't think they were good enough for you. You know that, right?"

"That still doesn't make it okay!" Selene said, wriggling out of her mother's grip. "I'm sixteen, mother! I'm not ready for marriage yet!"

"You'll be turning seventeen in a few months."

"I don't care! I don't want to get married, and you can't make me!" And with that, Selene left the room.

Selene knew her mother meant well, but she was really infuriating at times. Selene wanted to see the world, and marriage would just tie her down. Plus, she didn't even know the Prince.

Selene got to her room and closed the door. Then she collapsed on the bed. After lying there for a few moments, her head began to swarm with questions about Prince Kai. What was he like? Was he nice? How old was he?

Selene lie there for a few more moments before couldn't take the questions anymore. She pulled out her portscreen from her purse, and searched "Prince Kai". It didn't take long for results to show up, and—

Oh, _stars._

On the portscreen was a photo of the most handsome, most _gorgeous_ man Selene had ever seen in her life. His skin was smooth, and he had black, shaggy hair that grew past his ears. And his eyes...

Even in the photo, Prince Kai's brown eyes looked like they were twinkling.

Selene instantly lost all will not to marry him. After staring at the photo for a while, she scrolled down to read the bio.

 _Crown Prince Kaito of the Eastern Commonwealth_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Born: April 7, 108 T.E._

 _Age: 18_

 _Prince Kaito is the only son of Emperor Rikan of the Eastern Commonwealth. He is described as the town heartthrob, and is often seen at special events with the emperor. Like his father, the prince is known for having a kind heart and cares for the people of the Eastern Commonwealth. He has never been seen outside of the palace._

Selene _had_ to have him. He was perfect for her. They would have a wonderful wedding, maybe they could convince their parents to let them go somewhere for their honeymoon (Selene smirks), have a couple of kids...

It was here that Selene realized that she was getting ahead of herself. She _was_ sixteen, after all. Besides, it's not like that when they met they would instantly fall in love. Selene was old enough to know that love at first sight didn't exist. And the website could be lying. He could be a cruel, snobby, obnoxious jerk like the Lunar aristocrats. Unfortunately, Selene wouldn't know what he was like until she met him in a couple weeks.

She sighed. _I wonder how the prince is taking the marriage alliance?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess

Kai looked down on the gardens from the window up in his quarters. The rest of the perennials were blooming at this point, and even some of the annual fall flowers were beginning to poke their way through.

Kai smiled. The gardens always seemed to soothe him.

A knock on the door brought Kai out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his android, Nainsi, rolling towards him.

"Your father is requesting permission to enter, Your Highness." She said.

"Permission granted," Kai said. Nainsi nodded and rolled back out the door. A few seconds later, she came rolling back in, but this time with his father in tow.

"Hello, father." Kai greeted warmly.

His father smiled. "Hello, son."

He nodded to Nainsi, who got the message and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"How are you?" His father asked, sitting on a couch near the window.

"I'm well, thank you. And you?" Kai said, sitting on a chair next to him.

"Honestly, I'm a bit stressed." They were both quiet for a moment, before his father said, "Kai."

"Yes, father?"

"You are aware that the Royal Family of Luna will be visiting the Eastern Commenwealth in a few weeks, correct?"

Kai groaned. He had been dreading that visit, particularly Queen Channary. She didn't take _anything_ seriously; she was more concerned with her looks and who she was going to sleep with that night than politics. "Yes, I am aware." Kai answered.

"And I assume you have heard about Queen Channary's daughter, Princess Selene?"

Kai knew that the Queen had a daughter, but he didn't really know much about her besides the fact that she was about his age. "Yes, I have."

"Well...erm, how should I put this..."

"Put what?"

His father took a deep breath, and continued talking. "In an effort to encourage an alliance between the Eastern Commonwealth and Luna, I have betrothed you to Crown Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn of Luna."

Kai bolted up from his chair. _"WHAT?!"_

"I'm really sorry, Kai."

 _"Sorry?!"_ Kai yelled. "Father, I'm _eighteen_ , for star's sake! I'm not ready for _marriage!_ "

"I know that, son." He tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but Kai jerked away. "That's why I told Channary that if you _were_ to get married, it would be when you were older."

"I can't believe you did this without even consulting me," Kai said.

"Hey, if you _hated_ the princess, then I would call off the marriage in an instant." When Kai didn't respond, his father said, "Give the princess a chance. You've never met her before, and like I said, I don't expect you to get married right this second."

Kai supposed his father had a point. He couldn't say he hated a girl that he had never met. But still...

"What if she's just like her mother, father? What if she's just a spoiled brat that's more concerned with her nails than the welfare of her country?"

His father was quiet for a moment, before saying, "We shall have to wait and see." And with that, he left.

Frustrated, Kai collapsed onto his chair. Although he could see his reasons, Kai was still upset that his father had married him off without his permission, and to Queen Channary's _daughter_ , for that matter.

Queen Channary's daughter. The heir to the Lunar throne. Princess Selene.

Curious, Kai searched her up on his portscreen.

After loading for a few seconds, results popped up, and Kai scrolled down to find a picture of a girl standing behind a woman that Kai assumed was Queen Channary. She appeared to have tan skin and glossy brown hair, but any other facial features were hidden by a veil that she wore over her face.

So she used a glamour.

Scrolling down some more, Kai read the bio.

 _Crown Princess Selene Channary Jannali Blackburn of Luna_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Born: December 21, 109 T.E._

 _Age: 16_

 _Ethinicity: Lunar_

 _Princess Selene is Queen Channary's currently only child, though her father is unknown. She wears a glamour at all times, although it is unknown why. According to the Lunar court, Selene actually cares about her country, and wants to make it the best place for her citizens to live possible. She is described as shy, however she does know how to make her voice heard, including standing up to her mother on several occasions._

"Huh." Kai said. Looks like he didn't have to worry about her being a spoiled brat. In fact, there didn't seem to be anything he had worry about at all. According to her bio, she seemed like a nice person.

Of course, he did have to take into account that the bio could be wrong. But he didn't feel like worrying about that right now.

Besides, he would find out in a few weeks anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrival

The Lunar ship began its slow descent as it reached the Commonwealth Palace. Wildlife scurried away, but Kai remained stoic. His insides had been screaming at him to run away, to lock himself in his room, to do _something_ to excuse him from meeting the Royal Family of Luna, but he ignored them out of curiosity, and maybe some fear, of what Princess Selene was like. If her bio was correct, then he really didn't have anything to worry about, but on the off chance it was wrong...

He shivered.

Moments after it reached the ground, the door to the Lunar ship opened. Queen Channary stepped out wearing a strapless, tangerine-colored gown with a v-neck that exposed the middle of her stomach, and a frilly bottom that stopped just below her rear. Her outfit looked more like a tutu than a gown, and Kai avoided looking at her. He also noticed that she lifted her skirts _way_ too high when she curtsied.

Next came Princess Selene. As she descended the ramp, Kai thankfully noted that she dressed nowhere near as provocative as her mother; rather, she dressed in a gold dress that had both a layered bottom and layered straps, and pair of plain black gloves. The dress stopped just above her knees, and there was a butterfly with jeweled wings placed above her left breast.

"Your Highness." She said, curtsying. Kai was about to bow respectfully, but then Selene stumbled and fell forward. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground, though, and Kai helped her get back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked, immediately regretting it after realizing how casual it sounded.

But to his surprise Selene responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she started panicking. "Wait, is my veil straight?"

It was then that Kai noticed the gold veil that she was wearing over his face. He must've missed when he was looking her over. For a brief moment he considered yanking it off her so he could see what was under there, but he quickly shooed it away. He wasn't going to ruin their first encounter.

"Yes, it's fine." Selene let out a sigh of relief. After he had returned he had returned her greeting, Kai watched Selene walk over to her mother, who was smirking at them. He wondered how much of that she saw.

After Selene came Princess Levana. She wore a dark green gown with a tear down the side that exposed her right leg, and a one-shoulder strap that was shaped like a rose. Like Selene, she wore a veil that covered her face, and on her hands was a pair of matching dark green gloves. Behind her was who Kai assumed to be Evret Hayle, who wore merely a guard uniform. Kai didn't exactly feel anything for them; he just politely greeted them like he did with any other important person.

Duchess Winter, however, was a different story. From the little he knew about her, she was very kind and _extremely_ beautiful. Although Kai wasn't sure about the first part, just a glimpse of her confirmed the second. He stared at her as she descended the ramp, and briefly wondered if he could convince his father to let him marry Winter instead. That was probably out of the question, though, as she was not of royal bloodline.

As soon as they had finished greeting Winter, his father nodded at him and they began to lead the royal family inside. The adults walked in front, while himself, Princess Selene, and Duchess Winter walked behind them. An array of guards trailed behind them at a respectable distance.

"Your Highness?" Selene asked.

Kai felt his ear twitch at his imperial title. Although people addressed him by it all the time, he preferred to be called Kai, _especially_ with people close to his own age.

"Kai," He said. "You can call me Kai."

"Oh." Selene said. She exchanged a look with the Duchess, before turning back to Kai. "Okay. _Kai,_ are the cameras gone now?"

It took Kai a minute to realize she meant the people filming their arrival. "Yes, they're gone."

"Ah, good." Selene pulled her veil back, allowing Kai to get a look at her face—no, her glamour. Kai was correct; she had tan skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, and glossy brown hair that fell in large curls just below her shoulders. What Kai didn't know, however, was that she had the biggest, boldest eyes that he had ever seen.

Of course, that could be just her glamour talking.

"Your Majesty," Channary said, her voice laced with honey. "Perhaps it would be better if Selene and His Highness went somewhere—" Her eyes darkened. " _—Alone_ to talk. They are going to be husband and wife, after all."

His father was about to object, but paused. "That's actually not a bad idea." He turned to Kai. "Kai, how about you take Her Highness to the palace gardens?"

"Of course, father." He turned back to Selene. "Shall we?"

Selene nodded, and he began to lead her to the palace gardens.

••••••••••

Kai watched as Selene kneeled down to look at an orange flower with many layers more closely. Kai smiled, finding it amusing to see the princess inspecting each and every one of the flowers they passed as they walked. And although Kai would never say it out loud, it was also cute.

"What's this one called?" Selene asked, gently rubbing the flower's petals.

"That's a chrysanthemum, or mums, as they're sometimes called. Here, they are a symbol of the Imperial family." Kai said.

Selene looked up and tilted her head. "Symbols?"

"Yes, flowers tend to symbolize certain things. For instance..." He pointed to a pretty purple flower with tiny little balls forming its center. "That's a scabiosa, or a pincushion flower. They symbolize unfortunate love."

Selene walked over to a beautiful red flower that Kai knew very well. "What about this one?"

Kai smiled. "That, Your Highness, is a rose. Roses can symbolize many things; for instance, a blue rose symbolizes mystery, while a pink one symbolizes grace. This red one here symbolizes true love, which is why you will often see couples exchanging them with one another." He turned to Selene, expecting her to be impressed, but only saw her staring sadly at the rose.

"Your Highness?" He asked worriedly.

"I've never been given one." Selene said quietly. "I've never been given a red rose."

Shocked, he stared at her. Selene, who seemed so kind, had _never_ been given a red rose? He had assumed that she had thousands of men fawning over her, showering her with gifts and compliments, and yet she'd _never_ been given a red rose? Perhaps he had assumed wrong.

"Never?" Kai asked.

Selene slowly shook her head. "We don't have a lot of flowers on Luna." She said.

Oh. That made more sense.

"Maybe you could buy some seeds at the market to take back to Luna." Kai suggested.

"That wouldn't work. We don't have the right environment. And my mother hates flowers."

Kai opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, defeated. He knew he could easily solve the environment problem, but Queen Channary? Hell no. He sighed and looked at Selene. There had to be something he could do to cheer her up. After a moment, an idea popped into his head.

"I could buy you a red rose." Kai said.

Selene smiled sadly. "That's very sweet of you, Your Highness." She said. "But I think that you should save that gesture for someone you truly love."

With that, Selene walked away, leaving Kai to stare helplessly at her back, feeling like a kid who had just been denied his favorite candy.

 **Author's Note: YAY, long chapter! I hope this makes up for me not posting anything last week. Also, I think that Winter would be a Duchess since Levana is a princess, but if I'm wrong, feel free to correct me in a PM or a review. It would be very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk

Selene ran through the palace, doing her best to avoid any servants she came across. Tears were streaming down her face, although she didn't know why—wait, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she was crying, she just didn't want to accept it.

She refused to accept the fact that she had never been in love.

Selene threw open the door to the room she'd be staying in while at the Eastern Commonwealth. Slamming the door behind her, she crumpled to the floor, allowing her sobs to overtake her. She allowed her glamour to fall, too, knowing that there was no point in keeping it up while she was alone.

 _Alone._

Just thinking of the word made her sob harder, ignoring the fact that the servants and guards outside could probably hear her.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Selene was about to yell at the person to go away when a familiar voice asked,

"Selene? Are you alright?"

It was Winter.

Sniffling, Selene mumbled "No."

Winter opened the door, and, after shutting it behind her, rushed to Selene's side. Selene started sobbing again, this time with her head in Winter's lap. Winter let her cry, stroking her hair and reassuring her that it was alright. They stayed like that until Selene's eyes could not produce anymore tears and she got back into a sitting position.

They were silent for a moment before Winter asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Selene nodded, and, after a few minutes of thinking, simply asked Winter, "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Winter paused. "I'm in love with Jacin," She said, after a moment. "But what does that have to do with the reason that your eyes are leaking?"

Sighing, Selene stood up, using the nearby dresser to help her. She walked over to the bedroom's window and looked down. The window stood right above the large, golden gates that separated the palace from the outside world. Adjacent to them was the array of colors that was the palace gardens, where she had been conversing with Kai just forty-five minutes ago. Selene squinted, trying to make out the prince's figure, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Eyes not leaving the gardens, Selene said, "In the gardens today, Ka—I mean, His Highness, was telling me about a beautiful red flower with many layers. A rose, it was called." Smiling faintly, she continued.

"He told me that this particular flower had multiple symbolizations—"

"Symbolizations?" Winter asked, tilting her head.

Selene turned to Winter. "Symbolizations are things that symbolize other things." Selene put her chin in her hand, trying to think of an example that Winter would understand. But none came to mind, so she decided to resume her talking.

"So as I was saying, he told me that a blue rose symbolized mystery, a pink rose symbolized grace, and that a red rose symbolized—" Selene stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

"Symbolized what?" Winter questioned.

Swallowing hard, Selene choked out, "True love."

Silence settled between the two. Then, so quietly that Winter almost missed it, Selene asked, "Winter?"

"Yes, dearest Selene?"

"Do-Do you think..." Selene stammered.

Winter waited.

"Do you think that I'll ever find true love?" Selene finally said.

Winter said nothing. Rather, she stood from her seat on the floor and joined Selene at the window. For a moment, the women just looked out the window, admiring Earth's beautiful scenery. Although Selene was unsure about her situation with Kai, she knew that she'd never seen anything like Earth, and was positive that she'd miss it when she left.

"True love is something that you come across once in a lifetime." Winter said suddenly. "Everyone finds it at some point, but very few realize it."

"Is your love for Jacin true?" Selene asked.

"I believe so. But it is extremely hard to tell, hence why a lot of people overlook it." Smiling, she turned to Selene. "Do not worry, dearest Selene. You will find your true love eventually."

"And who knows?" Winter said, walking to the door. "Maybe the prince is the one that you've been waiting for."

Then Winter opened the door, revealing Kai, who nearly fell on top of Winter. Selene quickly called her glamour back up as Kai was apologizing to Winter.

As soon as Winter left, Kai focused his attention on her. "Your Highness," He said, bowing.

"Please, call me Selene," Selene said, curtsying. She saw the corners of his lips turn up slightly, which caused her to give a small smile, too.

Closing the door, Selene asked, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened in the gardens. I didn't mean to offend you, I just—"

"Kai, I'm not offended." Selene interrupted.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"No, just what you said about the red rose..." She pointed to her heart. "It hit a soft spot."

Kai nodded understandably. "Would you like me to avoid the subject, then?"

Selene nodded. "I think that would be best," She said.

They both went silent after that. After a minute or two of standing there awkwardly, Kai said, "Well, I guess I'll be going."

"W-Wait." Selene said, grabbing his wrist. Kai turned to look at her, a questioning look on his face. Why had she grabbed him? There was no reason for him to stay. Then she realized that she _wanted_ him to stay. That had to be the reason why she grabbed him.

"Selene?" He asked. His expression was beginning to change from questioning to worried. She need an excuse, and _fast._

 _"_ Um..." Selene said. "Could you tell me more about Earthen flowers?" She said, going with the first excuse she came up with.

Luckily, it worked, as Kai smiled and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. What their names are, what they look like, what they symbolize..." She trailed off.

Kai looked down at his wrist, her hand still gripping it tightly. Blushing, she released it, albeit reluctantly. He walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it. He patted the spot next to him, and Selene giddily joined him.

Kai pulled up a picture of a white flower whose petals were outward and floppy, revealing is inner workings.

Holding it out for Selene to see, Kai said, "This is a Lily. They usually become visible in late spring or summer, in the Western Eastern Commonwealth, however we have seen a few pop up here occasionally."

Selene tilted her head. "What are those things sticking up in the middle?"

"Right, that's, uh..." He scratched his ears, which were beginning to turn slightly pink. "...The flower's reproductive system."

Selene was silent for a moment, before simply saying, "Oh."

"Moving on," Kai said, eager to change the subject. "Lilies come in many different colors, and many hybrids have been created."

"What are hybrids?" Selene asked.

"In terms of plants, a hybrid is the initial result of crossing two different plant or flower breeds. For example..." He pulled up a picture of another Lily, except this one was orange with black spots and looked to be upside down. "This is a Tiger Lily. They are a cross between an Asiatic Lily Hybrid and any flower from the species tigrinum or lancifolium."

"That's amazing." Selene said, staring in awe. "And what do they symbolize?"

"Purity, chastity and innocence." Kai recited.

Selene was about to ask Kai to tell her more when she heard the sound of a camera flash, causing her and Kai to jump. She heard Kai curse under his breath before getting up off the bed and walking over to her window.

"Kai?" Selene asked as he closed the curtains. "What was that?"

Turning to look at her, Kai sighed before saying one word.

"Paparazzi."

 **Author's Note: Yes, I know I didn't update last week, which is why I'm hoping to get another chapter out for this story as well as a chapter for my other story, Hybrid. So hopefully, you'll get another chapter today. Anyway, PEACE OUT PPLS!**

 **P.S. #WintertheWise**


	5. Chapter 5: The Walk

Kai hummed quietly to himself as he wandered about the palace halls. Usually, when he had some free time and needed to clear his mind, he would go to the palace gardens and just sit there, listening to the sounds of nature. Unfortunately, he and the Royal Family of Luna were being ordered to stay inside the palace until they could settle the protests going on outside. From a nearby window, Kai could see that the majority of the group hadn't left, still shouting and waving their signs with things like "Lunars will brainwash our country!" or "Lunars will kill us all!" written on them. It was basically a sea of Lunar hate.

Not to mention the article that was released about him and Selene. It was full of hate and accusations towards the princess, claiming that she was "trying to sink her meaty claws into our beloved prince." The article was so horrible and exaggerated that it took quite a bit of perserverance to get through the entire thing. For her sake, Kai hoped that Selene hadn't read the article.

And on top of all of that, things were already going wrong. Someone had put a mirror in one of Princess Levana's bedroom drawers, leading her to accuse one of the maids of doing so and demanding that she be executed. Queen Channary was already being outrageous, refusing to drink anything in that was not in a glass made out of fine china and attempting to cut off a servant's hair, claiming that she had ruined her hair when in reality the servant had accidentally startled the Queen which in turn made her run the brush through her hair a bit too hard. Selene had to be taken to the medical wing after finding a wasp's nest in her closet and Princess Winter had woken up with a poisonous spider on sitting on her forehead. Luckily, both of the princesses were fine.

Suddenly, Kai felt something run into him. Confused, he stumbled backwards, pushing his back up against the wall. It wasn't until he saw a maid fallen on the ground in front of him that he realized he'd bumped into her. Quickly, he rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry," Kai said, holding his hand out to the maid. "I must've not been paying attention to where I was going."

The maid looked from him, to his outstretched hand, then back to him. He then noticed how unfamiliar that maid was. She had plain blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head, sky blue eyes, and pale pink lips. Perhaps she was new?

Hesistantly, the maid took his hand.

"No, no, it was my fault. I'm afraid I had other things on my mind besides watching for pedestrians." Seemingly remembering herself, she curtsied. "Your Highness." She said.

Dusting off her uniform, she awkwardly nodded to the side. "Excuse me, Your Highness, but I am afraid I am needed elsewhere."

Kai nodded at her. "Right, of course. Have a nice day."

The maid smiled slightly at him before scurrying away in the other direction. Kai waited until she turned to corner before he continued walking.

That maid reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place who.

Kai continued to walk the palace halls until he'd circled the palace twice. Bored, he sought out something to do. Reading was out, as he doubted he'd be able to get through more than one page without his mind wandering. Poetry was out, too, because even though he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to focus enough to actually write something decent.

He leaned against the wall thinking until an idea popped into his mind. It was a long shot, but at this point he had no other option. He walked purposefully through the halls, stopping only when he was right in front of Selene's bedroom door.

Kai stared at it for a few minutes before hesitantly raising his hand and knocking on the door.

To his surprise, the door was already open. He cautiously took a step inside and looked around, but the princess wasn't in there. Of course she wasn't. If she was, why would she have left her door open?

Closing the door behind him, Kai continued to walk down the halls, checking anywhere she could possibly be. He stopped in front of the ballroom, which the doors had been left open to. He stepped into the ballroom, admiring the work that the staff had done in order to get it ready for the Annual Ball. Seeing as the princess wasn't in the ballroom, Kai turned to leave, but something caught his eye. In the middle of the ballroom sat a red slipper. Curious, he went to get a better look.

Upon further examination, Kai realized that it was ballet slipper. It was the color of blood, and had a crescent shaped yellow diamond on the front of it, with patterned yellow stars of the same shade covering the rest of the shoe. He searched for some sign of ownership, but all he could find was the intials S.B.

 _S.B._

 _Whose intials could those be?_

Still thinking, Kai walked out of the ballroom with the slipper in his hands. Whoever it belonged to, he'd find out eventually.

 **A/N: WHAT THE HELL, MASTAGAMERITA?! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN THREE MONTHS!**

 **I'm aware of that, and I'm sorry. My teachers are being complete bitches and have been giving me a fucking shitload of homework. And unfortunately that took up all of my time to update my stories. I was barely able to get this one out, and even then it's not my best work. On the bright side, school ends on the 17th, which means MORE TIME TO UPDATE! YAY! Now some of you have been asking about my other story, Hybrid, and I'll just say this: it is unlikely that I'll have time to update that before the 17th. Same goes for this story. I know it's unfair, and I'm really sorry, but school comes first. For all of you who have stayed loyal to this story and taking the time to read this, thank you. It means a lot. I promise that I'll have a more consistent update schedule when school ends.**

 **P.S. There is currently a poll on my profile for which TLC story I should write next. I'd appreciate it if you voted on it. It helps a lot.**

 **YOU CAN'T EVEN CONSISTENTLY UPDATE YOUR CURRENT STORIES! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU START A NEW ONE!**

 **Well, Mr. Accusatory, I'm not going to be starting that story until I have a consistent update schedule, so ha!**

 **Anyway, hope y'all have a nice night and thanks again for taking the time to read this!**

 **Peace out,**

 **MastaGamerita**


	6. Chapter 6: The Idea

"Oh, Kaito, how about you take Selene to the market today? From what your father has told me, the things they sell are absolutely marvelous!"

Selene, who had been inspecting one of the many pancakes on her plate, nearly dropped her fork. Quickly composing herself, she glared at her mother. In response, Channary narrowed her eyes and showed the slightest hint of a smirk. Shaking her head, Selene sighed. While she loved her mother, she wished that she wasn't so much of a matchmaker.

The Emperor, who looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable, nodded. "What do you think of that, Your Highness?"

"Well...I would like to see more of the Eastern Commonwealth." Under the table, she tugged on the hem of her left glove. "But if His Highness is uncomfortable with it, then I shall not force it upon him."

Kai, who had been quiet up until now, suddenly looked alert. "No!" He exclaimed. All heads turned to him, and he blushed. "Umm...I mean no. I'm not uncomfortable with it. I'd be happy to take you to the market, Your Highness."

Selene noticed Winter and Uncle Evret smiling at her from the other side of the table. Blushing, she smiled back at them.

"Well then it's settled! Kaito, you shall take Selene to the market after breakfast." Channary smoothed our her dress. "Now, someone get me another glass of sparkling water!"

•••••••

Selene frowned at the garment she held in her hands. It was a mundane gray, and the only flash of color in sight was its once white drawstrings that now appeared to be closer to ivory. Upon holding it up to her body, she also found that it was at least 2 sizes too big for her.

Finally, she turned to Kai. "Why do I have to wear this again?" She asked.

Kai looked up from the notebook he was writing in. "So nobody recognizes you." He answered.

Selene frowned deeper. "Aren't they _supposed_ to recognize us?"

Kai sighed. "Yes, but it draws a lot of attention and then I end up surrounded by reporters mobbing me with questions and girls attacking me with kisses and 'I love you's."

Selene's eye twitched at that last part but she decided not to press any further into it. "Is that seriously how they treat you?" She asked instead.

"The vast majority, yes. There are a few people who manage to keep calm, though."

"On Luna, if you so much as lay a hand on someone of The Royal Family without their permission you can be imprisoned for life." Selene instantly regretted saying that. She waited for the judgmental looks and awkwardness filling the room.

Instead, Kai laughed. "Tell me, does this extend to visiting Royals?"

Selene smiled. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, as if she were thinking. "Perhaps..." She glanced at him. "If I could pull a few strings."

They looked each other straight in the eyes for a moment before bursting into laughter. Selene had her laugh disguised, though, in case she snorted, which she had a tendency to do if something was funny enough or if she was having a good time.

She wasn't sure about the first part, but the latter definitely applied.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Kai sighed. He then checked his watch. "You better get changed. We need to leave soon if we want to beat the crowd."

Composing herself, Selene nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kai exclaimed. "Don't you need some pants, too?"

Selene paused briefly before shaking her head. "No, I think I'll borrow some from Winter. We wear about the same size."

Nodding his head, he lead her to his door.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave." He told her.

Selene nodded again.

He gave her a small wave before he closed the door.

As she listened to his retreating footsteps, Selene took one last look at the hoodie before shaking her head in disgust.

If this is what his hoodies looked like, she wouldn't _dare_ take a peek at his pants.


	7. Chapter 7: The Market

Kai watched in amusement as Selene eagerly took in the atomosphere of the market. Her eyes darted from booth to booth, her nose aimed upward in an attempt to absorb all the smells that roamed the area. He smiled wistfully, reminscing his first time at the market. His mother had taken him when he was just a tyke, maybe at the age of 4 or 5. He remembered her taking him to every single booth in the market, and, at his insistence, would end up buying him something from each one. That day, he'd gone home with gifts ranging from beaded bracelets to intricately weaved hats and a very full stomach.

 _(Kai? Kaiii?)_

 _His mother._ Kai's smile faded as his thoughts filled with memories of her. How she would read to him every night, even if she had to reschedule her meetings to 2AM to do so. How whenever he had a nightmare, she would come into his room and hold him, gently running her hands through his hair until he fell back asleep. How she'd always laugh at his jokes, even if they weren't very funny.

( _KAI! KAIII! ARE YOU OKAY?)_

He missed her. He missed her more than flowers missed the rain in a thousand year drought.

 _(Alright, that's it. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice.)_

What he wouldn't give to hear her voice again. Just to tell him that'd everything would be okay. That's all he—

 _Smack!_

He was brought back to reality by a firm slap to the face. Startled, he stumbled backwards. Rubbing his cheek, he groaned in both pain and annoyance.

"You're awake!"

Kai blinked a few times before looking down to see a hooded figure standing before him.

"I'm sorry about slapping you. You just seemed to be in some sort of daze, and you weren't responding to me, and I was worried, because I just met you two days ago and didn't know if this was a normal thing for you, and I couldn't contact your father to find out because that'd be weird I don't even know his number, so I kinda assumed the worst and—"

"Selene?" He mumbled.

She paused in the midst of her rambling. "Yes?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I could get you some ice if you need—"

"I'm sure." He grinned. "It's not the first time someone's slapped me in order to pull me out of my thoughts."

She tugged on her left sleeve. "So this is normal for you?"

He shrugged. "Somewhat."

They stood in silence for a moment, him looking at random things that somehow managed to catch his eye, her eyes landing anywhere but on him.

Finally, he looked at her before saying, "Would you like to go see the market now?"

He swore her eyes lit up brighter than the fireworks the country cast for the Chinese New Year.

Immediately, she grabbed his hand and led him over to a booth that was littered with brightly-colored, intricately carved boxes. From afar, they appeared to be keepsake boxes, but as they drew closer, he noticed that each of the boxes had small knobs built into the side. _Music boxes,_ he thought, as Selene let go of his hand to further inspect the booth.

Kai watched as her eyes swept over the display before they stopped on one. It was small, shaped like a heart, and covered with soft fabric colored a deep red. Two white swans with their necks curved to form a heart were sewn repeatedly on the sides of the box in ivory thread. The same design was sewn in the middle of the heart, only with more detail and color. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Press the button."

Both of them jumped in surprise. Selene brought the box closer to her chest in order not to damage it, and Kai subconsciously grabbed her forearm. They looked up to see a frail, elderly woman behind the booth, looking at them with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I heard you moving things around, and decided to investigate. I didn't mean to scare you two." She said.

"That's perfectly fine. We shouldn't have been looking around when there was no one in the booth."

"Well, to your credit, I was actually in the back." She looked down at the box in Selene's hands. "There's a button in the middle of that, inside the swans' necks."

She nodded, but when she reached down the press it, her arm didn't move. Turning to her side, he saw her cheeks heat up.

"Umm...Kai?" She asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"You're...um...still gripping my arm..."

He felt his entire body heat up. Clearing his throat, he let go of her arm, although he immediately missed the feeling.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay." She mumbled back, touching her arm.

After rubbing her arm for a few minutes, Selene turned her attention back to the box. Cautiously, she reached up and gently pressed her finger down in the area between the heart made by the swans. Milliseconds after she lifted her finger, the box popped open and revealed a small, blonde bride dancing with a small, black-haired groom. The figurines swirled around in circles whilst the box played a soft tune that seemed vaguely familiar.

The woman smiled, and blissfully hummed along with the tune. When it ended, she made eye contact with Selene.

"Lovely, isn't it?" She asked.

"Very." Selene answered, staring at the box in wonder.

"Do you want it?"

Selene was silent for a few minutes, considering, before shaking her head. "It's an exquisite piece, but seeing as I am not married nor engaged, it wouldn't make much sense for me to buy it."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You two aren't engaged?" She asked, looking between the two of us.

"Um...well technically we are, but—"

"It's complicated." He said, answering for her.

The woman nodded, but he heard her murmur "Could've fooled me," under her breath.

"Well then, perhaps I could help you find what you're looking for." She turned to Selene. "What do you like to do, sweetie?"

Selene twirled a piece of her hair. "As in, for fun?"

"Yes, for fun."

"Um..." Her eyes darted towards him. "I like to dance."

The woman clasped her hands together. "Oh, yes, dancing! I have tons of boxes with dance themes." She went in the back of the booth. "Tell me, what types of dancing do you do?"

"All kinds."

"Have a favorite?"

Selene paused. "I like flamenco dancing." She said after a minute.

"That's perfect!" The woman exclaimed, coming out front with a black music box. "I just happened to find this box right as you said that." She handed it to Selene, who lifted it so she could inspect it better.

"And you?" She asked.

It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him.

"What?" He said.

"You. What do you like to do?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not getting a music box."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"It's..." He searched his mind for an excuse. "A little too girly for me."

Way to be a boy, Kai.

The woman stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head. "Nonsense. There must be something here for you. Now tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Uh, I like to read. And write."

"What do you write?"

"Uh..." He felt his ears burning. "Poetry."

"I see..." She rested her hand in her chin. "I'll be right back." Then she went into the back again.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry." A voice said from behind.

He jumped. Turning around, he found himself face to face with Selene. Although it was more like face to chest—she was about 3 inches shorter than he was.

Both of them blushed. He shrugged. "I didn't know you danced."

She shrugged back. "Fair point."

"Found it!"

They both turned around to see the woman running back to them, this time with a blue box. "I couldn't find anything related to poetry, but I did find this book themed box!"

"Thank you," He said, taking the box from her. He looked at it. It was colored a dark blue, possibly indigo. On the sides of the box were stacks of books, each book a different color. On the top of the box, was what appeared to be a shadow of a man sitting on his bed, surrounded with books. He smiled. Sometimes, that man was him. Reaching a hand up, he gently turned the silver knob that stuck out on the side. Instantly, the top opened, revealing a book the same color as the box spinning around as a quiet, calming tune played. And amazingly, every few seconds, a page on the book would turn, perfectly in line with the music.

"Do you like it?" The woman asked.

He nodded, speechless.

"Good." The woman said, leaning backwards.

"How much is it?" Selene asked. "For both of them?"

"Well," She began. "Normally, they'd be about 200 univs, total." The woman paused. "But since you are a such a nice couple..."

Both of them raised an eyebrow at the word 'couple', but neither of them said anything.

"I'll give them both to you for 135 univs."

Selene gasped. "That's more than 50 univs off! Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure."

He saw Selene reach into her purse, but he beat her to it. She frowned at him. "Let me pay for mine." She said.

"No, it's perfectly fine. You're my guest after all."

"But—"

"Nope. She already has the money. You can't do anything about it now."

She pouted. Begrudgingly, she walked behind him. But then she sprinted back to the booth and placed 20 univs on the table. "THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A NICE LADY!" She yelled out. Then she ran in front of him, but not before sticking out her tongue, putting her hands in her ears, and wiggling her fingers.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" He yelled after her.

"LIKE YOU COULD EVER CATCH ME!" She yelled from the distance.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" He yelled, and began chasing after her.

During their chase, they got a few odd looks from bystanders, but he didn't care. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was chasing Selene. And surprisingly, he was perfectly fine with that.

 **A/N: From now on, I'm going to make my chapters at least 1,000 words. That goes for all of my stories. They won't necessarily be as long as this—I was trying to fit most of their time at the market into one chapter—expect longer chapters then, say, the one I posted two weeks ago. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't my best work. I've kinda been pressed for time lately.**

 **To CoCo iz yumy: I wasn't actually planning for Wolf, Scarlet, Cress, Thorne, and Iko to be in this story, but now that you mention it, I might introduce them later on. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **In case you guys didn't know, there is currently a poll on my profile (at least there should be...I haven't really gotten the hang of this poll thing yet so please let me know if it's not on there) on which story I should write next. I'd appreciate if you'd vote on it—it makes my job a little easier. If you need some encouragement, it's TLC (The Lunar Chronicles). YAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **If I don't update later on this week, expect an update next week.**

 **Peace ✌ ️**


	8. Chapter 8: The Little Girl

They stood at the entrance of the market, their fingernails pressing into their palms, hands constantly realigning, trying to keep a firm grasp on the multitude of bags for the novelties they'd acquired on their outing. The sun shone directly on their faces, causing sweat to trickle down their faces, onto their necks, and under their already uncomfortable hoodies—or at least they were to Selene, who kept picking at hers in an attempt to give some form of relief. Kai had shown no signs of discomfort; he was gazing off into the distance with a thoughtful expression. Selene had heard him mumble a few times, but she hadn't been able to make out what he was saying. It probably wasn't in her business to know, anyway.

She leaned forward, scanning the road for a harbinger, a signal, anything that clued in the arrival of transportation. But the street was void for miles, and the only noises in the vicinity was the excited squeals of children and the animated chatter of adults looking for a worthy deal. Selene huffed in annoyance. She didn't know much about Earthen transit, but it had been at least fifteen minutes since Kai had called for a hover. Surely it should've been here by now!

Skimming the road one more time for confirmation, Selene sighed and lowered herself onto the sidewalk. Just as her rear brushed the pavement, though, something collided with her back, causing her to lose her balance and topple forward. Instinctively, her arms flew up to cover her face, breaking her fall.

"I'm so sorry! The ball got away from us. Are you okay?" A voice, presumably a child's, said from above her.

Groaning, she used her hands to push herself up and onto her knees. Shaking them to get rid of the bits of asphalt that had clung to her palms, she turned to the child, who she could now see was a young girl. "Yes, I'm fine." She told her.

The girl sighed in relief. "Good," She said. But then she froze, her arms going slack, the ball she held plummeting to the ground.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?" She asked in confusion.

The girl stood deadlocked, her movement restricted to the quick descent of her eyelids and the flaring of her nostrils as she took in air. Selene looked behind her, expecting to see a pale, faceless ghoul with a pair of giant hedge clippers, or perhaps a savage beast with blood on it's teeth. But the road behind her was empty, aside from a squirrel scurrying through the grass that grew on the other side. Assuming the squirrel wasn't the source of the girl's paralyzation, she turned back to the girl, who was still motionless.

"Are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

The girl blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then she began to stutter.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y..."

Selene waited.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y...Y-Y-You-You're..." The girl huffed in frustration.

"I'm...?" Selene asked.

"Y-Y-You're...Princess Selene!" The girl exclaimed.

Damn. Kai said they weren't supposed to be recognized. He never told her what to do if they were. Panic surging through her body, she frantically looked around for Kai, but he was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell did he go?_

Selene sighed. Guess she was going to have to handle this herself. She made eye contact with the girl, who was trembling in fear. Taking a deep breath, she spoke to her.

"Yes, I'm Princess Selene." She began. "But I need you to do me a favor. Can you do that?"

Still trembling, the girl slowly nodded. Then, as if she'd just remembered herself, the girl hastily dropped into a curtsy—or what she assumed was a curtsy. She wasn't holding her skirt up correctly, her kneecaps were centimeters away from the ground, and she kept teetering to one side. Still, Selene was both amused and flattered at the effort.

"Of course, Your Royal Lunar Highness." She said, still holding the curtsy.

She couldn't help it; she tensed at the word 'Highness'. Masking her worry, she leaned in close. "I need you to keep this a secret. Which means no saying the words 'Your Highness'. Got it?"

The girl nodded, but she looked a little confused. "But I didn't say the words 'Your Highness', I said the words 'Your Royal Lunar Highness'." She pointed out.

Selene smiled a little bit a the girl's words. "Well, you can't say that either. Or 'Your Royal Highness'."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me Selene." She paused. "What can I call you?"

"My name is Charlotte. But my friends call me Lottie."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lottie." She said, holding out her hand.

Lottie smiled back. She grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too, Selene." She said cheerfully. Looking around her, Lottie frowned. "Do you know what happened to my ball?" She asked.

Selene glanced about, her eyes scrutinizing the area for anything that might've been Lottie's ball. "What color is it?" She asked.

"Orange with yellow polka-dots."

That would be easy to spot, considering that all of the booths in the marketplace were some shade of brown, and the shrubbery that grew around it was green. Basically, the ball's bright color would stand out against the market's dull colors. Grabbing Lottie's hand, the two of them searched the area. They looked inside the bushes, behind the booths, and even inside a hole in a tree. But her ball was nowhere in sight.

"You know, we don't have to keep looking for it. I can always get another ball." Lottie said.

"Nonsense. It's got to be around here somewhere..." Selene trailed off, her eyes catching on a hint of orange, hidden in a shrub about 5 booths down. "Hold on a minute." She told Lottie. Lottie nodded, and Selene walked down to where the shrub was. Kneeling down, she parted through the leaves in order to see inside the shrub. Sure enough, there was an orange ball with yellow polka-dots, tucked away safely under two branches. Carefully taking the ball out so that it wouldn't get damaged, Selene walked back towards Lottie. "Is this your ball?" She asked.

Lottie's face lit up. "Yes!" She exclaimed, grabbing it. She looked up at Selene, then hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She said into her hoodie.

Blushing, Selene hugged Lottie back. "No problem." She replied.

"You're the best Princess I've ever met!" Lottie said, pulling away. Then, realizing what she said, she put a hand up to cover her mouth. "Whoops."

"That's okay. And I'm not the first Princess you've met?"

"Well, you are, but you're still the best Princess." Lottie said.

Feeling her blush deepen, Selene smiled. "Well between you and me, you're one of the best girls I've met."

Lottie's eyes brightened. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Selene said, smiling back.

Lottie jumped in the air before hugging Selene again. Selene laughed and hugged her back. This was the first time she'd bonded with someone so quickly...well, second time. She'd bonded with Kai pretty quickly, too.

Pulling away from their embrace, Lottie smiled sheepishly. "Well...I should probably get back to my friends."

Selene nodded in understanding. "Right. It was wonderful to meet you, Lottie."

Lottoe grinned. "It was wonderful to meet you too, Selene." The girl hugged Selene one last time, and then turned, assumably to go play with her friends. But then the girl paused. Turning back to Selene, she asked, "Do Lunars really steal people's souls?"

Selene stumbled, taken aback by the question. She supposed she should've expected it, though; there were lots of rumors about Lunars.

"Well..." She paused. "Not necessarily their souls, but some Lunars do take away others' sense of freedom and will."

Lottie frowned. "Do you?"

Selene sighed. "Sometimes, but only when absolutely necessary. For example, if a bad guy was trying to kidnap someone, i

I may take away his will so they'd let the person go. Do you understand?"

Lottie's eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Now go have fun with your friends."

Lottie nodded and took off running. "Bye, Selene!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye, Lottie!" Selene yelled back.

"Talking to the citizens, are you?" A voice said from behind her.

Selene jumped. Slowly, she turned around to see Kai behind her, a sly grin on his face.

"Kai! Umm...yes, I was." She said, feeling her cheeks heat up. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I've been standing here for 3 minutes. But I've been watching you for almost 10."

Her blush darkened. "Y-You have?"

"Yes. That was nice of you, to help her find her ball."

"Well...it was the right thing to do. Although she ended up figuring out who I was..."

She saw his eyes widen.

"Don't worry, I told her not to tell anybody."

Kai sighed of relief. "Good. Because if the paparazzi had found out, we'd be dead meat."

"I still don't understand why you haven't made a law that prevents that if this has happened to you before."

"You're right. I'll suggest it to my father at the next council meeting."

Neither of them said anything for the next few minutes. They just leaned on the sides of the booth, enjoying the strangely calm atmosphere of the market. She wanted to stay like that, but then Kai told her that the hover was here and that they needed to go if they wanted to make it to dinner. So they ran back to the entrance, relieved to see that no had stolen their shopping and proceeded to stuff it into the hover. It actually took a lot of effort, considering the amount of bags they had, but eventually they managed to get them all inside while still being able to sit in the seats comfortably.

"Kai?" Selene asked, as the hover began to drive away.

"Yes?" He said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking me to the market. I had a lot of fun."

He smiled at her. "It was my pleasure."

 **Apparently I need to do this, so:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Lunar Chronicles or its characters. They belong to Marissa Meyer, who I am not, nor ever will be. I only own the plot line.**

 **This chapter is not edited, so sorry for any mistakes. I also got kinda of lazy at the end, so my writing isn't as good there. But I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Also, I still need votes on the poll on my profile. It's for which TLC story I'm going to start next, and I'd appreciate if you took the time to vote on it. I only have 4 votes, and I need at the very least 8.**

 **Also, I just figured out how to check visitors, follows, favorites, and stuff on this site, and I just realized this: I have had 56 reviews, 77 followers, 51 favorites, and, wait for it: 8,564 TOTAL VISITORS.**

 **OH.**

 **MY.**

 **MOTHERFUCKING.**

 **STARS.**

 **YOU ALL ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD! Thank you all so much, this is my first TLC story, and honestly it's pretty mediocre so the fact that I've gotten this much support on it is mind-blowing. Literally. You all mean a lot to me, even if I don't always show it. You readers are who inspire to write, and it just makes my heart swell that so many people like this story. Thank you all; I love you.**

 **And sorry for going two or three weeks without updating, I've been busy with camp lately.**

 **Love y'all!**

 **~ MastaGamerita**


	9. Author's Note

So, we all know I've been on hiatus for a little over half a year. My excuse? Two words. Fucking. School. This year my school added an eighth period in order to cover for this dumbass IB Design class, of which was absolute hell. That class combined with my typical insane workload left me with barely enough time to eat dinner, let alone write. Fortunately, that design class was only semester long, so I'm chilling in a coding class right now. While that doesn't necessarily mean that I can write whenever I want to, as I still have my regular classes to worry about, it does mean that I can write, just not on a regular basis. That brings up the question of what happens to my current stories.

I'm going to be honest with you; this story is a piece of shit. The plot is inconsistent and often Spurs out into all directions, the quality is horrible, the characters are OOC, and the chapters are too short. Honestly, I'm surprised anyone actually decided to read it. That being said, I'm not ready to completely give up on it. I still think that this could actually be a good story, but only if it's done properly. This story was started when I was eleven, and I'm almost thirteen now, so you can safely say my writing skill has changed quite a bit. With that note, I am willing to completely rewrite this story with a slightly different plot line and much better quality. However, I am only willing to do this, if **YOU,** the fans, want me to. I'll be posting a poll on my profile sometime this week regarding what should happen to this story, so if you want to have a say, please take the time to cast your vote. Please note, however, that if I do rewrite this, it will not be immediately.

As for my other story, Hybrid, that will be rewritten, but not at the moment. I'll be taking it down tomorrow. I'll also be starting a new story soon, though I don't know any of the details yet. I'll be taking the results of my last poll (if anyone still remembers that) into account, and I'll let you know of my decision, most likely through this story. **IMPORTANT NOTE:** Any stories I write from here on out will have irregular updates. Sorry guys, but my teachers are unpredictable.

To those of you who bothered to read all the way through this author's note: You have more patience than I do.

To those of you who still care about my stories: You are a true fan. Thank you so much, for words can not express how much you mean to me. I love you.

¡Adiós!

~MastaGamerita

***On an unrelated note, I now have an account on Wattpad by the same name, so if anyone's interested, go check me out in there!


	10. In Need of Inspiration and Ideas

So, unfortunately all my ideas regarding TLC fanfiction got deleted, and I haven't been able to come up with any ideas. Therefore, I've decided to ask you guys for some help! If you have any ideas, prompts, or places I can find information, please let me know! I don't care how. Your help will be greatly appreciated! In other news, thank you for everyone who let me know what they wanted to happen to this story. Most of you asked me to rewrite it, surprisingly. I'm glad you all love this story so much, and I sincerely appreciate your support. I know I haven't posted the poll yet, but I promise I'll do it soon. Once again, thank you for support! It means a lot. And don't hesitate to tell me your ideas!

~MastaGamerita


End file.
